Ugh Cops
by CrystalxxDreams
Summary: This is Olivia and Cragen's first meeting when Liv was a teenager. Just something floating around in my head.


So, this is my first Fanfic ever. I know, shocking eh? Anyways, I would appreciate come constructive feedback, and I love you all for reading this.

DISCALIMER: Law and Order: SVU is in no way, shape, or form mine. tear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Great, just fucking great," muttered Olivia Benson as she saw the deceivingly bright and happy yellow police tape on her and her mothers' latest apartment.

"Chill Livvie." Chris, her boyfriend, grumbled. "It's not like you don't know how to deal with 'dis sort of shit. Just stay at my place again… Trust me, its no trouble at all. Seriously."

"I'll bet." Ducking under the tape, Olivia winced as she saw the blood spattered on the white, or 'cloudy marshmallow', walls she and her mother had painted in one of her mothers more sober moments.

"On the bright side," Chris continued, pointing at the tape marking a dead mans' body "at least it wasn't your mother who kicked it."

"Damn Chris, you really know how to cheer a girl up." Giving her boyfriend one of her trademark 'go fuck yourself' looks, she sighed and walked over to her room and started to throw some clothes into a duffel.

"So," Chris said casually as he leaned against the doorway. "Where ya gonna go now? The local homeless shelter? Gonna go to the cops and ask 'em if they're holding your mum for murder? Have them turn you back into foster care?"

"I swear to God Chris, if you don't stop being such a smug bastard…" Olivia looked like she might hit him as she crossed the room to glare right up in his face.

"Your gonna do what exactly?" he interrupted her. "You need me." Cockily, he folded his hands across his stomach. "Where the hell else you gonna go? So, its okay, feel free and ask me to stay at my place till your mum gets sprung."

Rolling her eyes, Olivia responded by putting her arms around him and kissing him. "Tell you what." She said in a soft voice after she broke off the kiss. "YOU can ask ME real nice to stay at your place for a bit, and I'll decide if I want to stay with you, or if I think I can find a more appealing offer elsewhere. As in with someone else."

She was bluffing and they both knew it. No one would want to get involved in this one. Her mother had just killed someone, and taking her in when the police were looking for her was definitely not in anyone's best interests. But that's why Chris would do it. He had a thing for 'sticking it to the man.' Hiding someone the cops were looking for would just flat do it for him. That sense of flaunting authority was what had attracted her to him in the first place. Mommy Dearest did have a point when she said that Livvie was a bad-ass magnet.

But of course, that's not the only reason he would do it. Her staying with him was giving him all sorts of hope for 'benefits.' Which would probably become a reality, she admitted ruefully as he stared down at her. The boy was just hot. And… he could be terribly sweet when he set his mind to seduce.

He grinned, his usual devil-may-care way, and opened his mouth to speak. Most likely to tease her she figured.

"Awww babe, do I have to beg you to do som-"

Voices.

Coming from the hallway, Chris and Olivia heard male voices heading toward the apartment. The tone was the reason they froze; Cops. Looking frantically to the door, then back at each other, they broke apart jerkily. The voices came closer.

"Come on Sheller! Just lemme drive the car. Come on, I'm not asking for much! I'm not your old partner; I'm not going to crash us, and really, if you can't trust your partner, who can you trust?"

"Cragen, Cragen, Cragen. I _do_ trust you… its ahhh, the _car_ I don't trust. You see, Roberta and I have bonded. She might not take well to the abandonment."

"Roberta! Since when did you give our car a name? And God, you've only had that car as long as we've been partners! Two months! I've definitely bonded with _Karol _as much as you have."

"Karol? You have to be kidding me. Come on Dom, try and pick a name with some pizzaz at least! You see, you have no respect for that car. And that, buddy, is why I'm driving."

They were in the apartment now. Liv and Chris were plastered up against the wall listening.

"There is absolutely no way I'm going to go back to foster care," hissed Liv to Chris. "Any ideas?"

"Hey, Sheller," The younger cop called out "Check this out! The kid must have come back! Someone grabbed some food out of the fridge!"

Swiveling her head almost dangerously, Liv turned to glare at Chris. He gave her a weak smile and mouthed 'sorry.' Shaking her head at him and glaring, she nodded at the closet as a place to hide. His eyebrows shot up, but they both moved towards it cautiously, making sure not to make any noise.

It was only seconds after they started to creep across the floor that they heard Officer Sheller tell his partner Dom Cragen to get his baton and look around for the missing kid, Olivia Benson.

The kid in question sunk to the crappy carpeted floor of the closet and thunked her head against the wall. It was only a matter of time now. She sighed. "Well hell."


End file.
